Balancing components, such as, plastic wheels, radio controlled airplane propellers, and the like have become increasingly important. For example, the increase in popularity of events like the Pinewood Derby® has caused modification to the racers for improved performance. One avenue for participants to improve performance is to balance the wheels on the racers being used. Typically, the wheels being used are manufactured from individual molds. Each of the wheels that are manufactured take on characteristics of the molds being used and as such may require balancing for improved performance. In addition, the skill level of participants is such that it would be beneficial to have a balancer that is easy to use, durable, and portable.
Various balancer designs have been developed in an attempt to improve balancing of components. For example, U.S. Pat. No. D398,620 to McCormack discloses a magnetic suspension apparatus that supposedly suspends components using magnets. However, the design disclosed requires many set up adjustments that if not adhered to properly would cause the component being balance to become less balanced. One problem inherent with the design is having a base member formed from rods which if not positioned correctly would cause a misalignment of the magnets used for balancing. Another problem, having the rod used for suspending components in contact with each of the magnets adds to the overall system friction and in additional the friction at one end compared to the friction at the other end would probably not be uniform and as such cause the component to be less balanced. Yet another problem, the use of cones for securing the component with the rod if not balanced separately may lead to a further imbalance of the component being balanced.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.